


Running Low

by eb18490



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: Got the prompt off of Tumblr."Having, when you’ll meet your soulmate countdown clocks."





	Running Low

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of my stories, I got this prompt from Tumblr. The story is an original work.

She sighed, looking down at her wrist. It read _3 minutes, 45 seconds_. This moment had been anticipated for her whole life, just watching as the countdown began. She glanced at the illuminated strip on her inner wrist again.

 _3 minutes, 20 seconds_. The girl looked around the corner of the street, seeing it deserted. Sometimes, the clocks didn’t work right. Maybe this was one of those cases.

 _2 minutes_. The sun was unbearably hot, shining down on her neck. There was still not one human being on the streets, nothing unless you included her and three pigeons on the road.

 _1 minute_. She tried her best to quell the nervousness in her stomach. She sighed again, wiping her sweaty palms on the legs of her light blue jeans.

 _20 seconds_. She smoothed her hair, once again hoping her soulmate would come.

 _5 seconds_. She gave up. There was still no one on the streets, eerily quiet for such a nice day. She rounded the corner, heading home.

 _0_ seconds. She bumped into someone, but he grabbed her before she could fall. She gasped, looking down at her wrist. The illuminated clock lit up blue, indicating- this was her soulmate. His wrist was blue as well, proving this assumption. She looked up at the boy, staring at him in disbelief.


End file.
